


Into U

by linlangjiemeiyu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlangjiemeiyu/pseuds/linlangjiemeiyu
Summary: 哈利直到自己快要成年也没想明白为什么小恶魔们在成年之前都要将自己的处子之身献出去。但即使这样，为了不让自己成为恶魔史第一个以处子之身行成人礼的恶魔，他还是接受了韦斯莱兄弟的建议一起去酒吧猎艳。那天哈利深刻的明白了一个道理，那就是：不要顺便跟别人上床，因为你极有可能遇到的是一位天使





	1. Into U 1

每当星期六的夜幕降临，德拉科就会出现在猎人酒吧点上一杯火焰威士忌独坐到酒吧打烊。一开始，在这个以猎艳为主要目的的酒吧里想要搭讪德拉科的人并不少，但都被德拉科拒绝了。时间久了，来酒吧玩的人都知道这里有一个光喝酒不搭讪的怪人，大多数人都不想自己显赫的猎艳名单上添上这么一笔令人惋惜的败笔，所以当你在星期六的夜晚走进猎人酒吧时，你会惊讶的发现在吧台的一角有一个好看的金发男人在自酌却没有人去打搅他。但凡事总有意外不是？

“你好，一个人？我……我能请你喝一杯酒吗？”男孩站在德拉科的面前，手里举着一杯鸡尾酒，挺直的腰身好像随时准备奔赴战场的士兵  
德拉科有些诧异看了眼男孩，余光瞥到男孩身后的角落里隐藏着围观的人——那应该是他的朋友们。德拉科自然明白这不过是来酒吧找乐子的人最爱玩的游戏之一。放在平时，德拉科大都不予理会的，但——“Angel's kiss？你知道在酒吧请另一个人喝一杯天使之吻会发生什么吗？”德拉科端起酒杯假装欣赏杯中的红樱桃  
男孩犹豫了一下，红着脸嗫嚅到“知道……”在嘈杂的背景音乐下，德拉科还是清晰的听到了男孩的回答  
“既然如此……”德拉科端起酒杯抿了一口，不顾周围好奇的目光一把拉过有些惊讶的男孩，以口渡酒交换了一个甜腻的吻“现在你得到了天使的吻”  
德拉科坏笑着松开有些呆滞的男孩，恶劣的舔了舔男孩的耳垂“我在门口等你”说完起身离座，不理会自己刚刚制造的小混乱

等德拉科的背影消失在酒吧门口，男孩的朋友们凑了上来七嘴八舌的讨论，哈利并没有参与讨论，仍是望着男人离去的方向发呆……  
“哈利？哈利！你在听我说话吗！！”罗恩伏在哈利耳边大声喊到  
“啊？哦……抱歉，罗恩，你刚刚再说什么？”哈利不露声色的退了半步，摸了摸刚刚被男人舔过的耳垂

“哎呀，我们的小哈利——”  
“这是春心荡漾了啊——”  
乔治和弗雷德上前勾住哈利的脖子一人一句说道  
“别逗他了！”罗恩有些生气的瞪了两人一眼，从两人怀里拽出哈利“不过哈利你也要认真考虑一下……你不会想做恶魔史上第一个以处子之身行成人礼的恶魔吧……一个礼拜可就是你的成人礼了，你可要想清楚”  
哈利沉默点了点头，示意自己要出去一下  
“你去哪？？”罗恩有些不解的想要很上哈利，却被乔治和弗雷德一人一边拽住  
“哎呀，我们亲爱的小弟弟怎么还是这么单纯”  
“明明早就不是毛头小子了……难道是假装的？”  
“喂！”

不理会身后人的吵闹，哈利朝酒吧门口走去——空无一人  
哈利说不清自己一瞬间的失落是怎么回事，他背靠着墙发了一会呆，又怔怔的摸了摸被男人舔过的耳垂，低头自嘲的笑了笑  
这样也好。哈利对自己说着，整理了下衣服准备离开。突然酒吧旁边的小巷子窜出了一个人影将他扯进了巷子，抵在墙上猛烈亲吻，幽静的巷子里回响着令人耳红心跳的吮吸声  
认出压在自己身上的人是谁的哈利渐渐放弃了挣扎，有些腿发软的依靠在对方身上任由对方摆布“我……嗯……我还以为你走了……”  
德拉科意味不明的笑了一声“喝了你的酒，今天我就是你的人，我又怎么舍得走呢……”  
“我记得我没有点Sex on the beach给你”  
“懂得还挺多啊……我还以为你会说准备请我喝LONG ISLSND ICED TEA呢。额外服务，要不要？”  
哈利有些意乱情迷的点了点头，攀着德拉科的肩头就要索吻却被德拉科推开“别急——让我等了这么久，总要收取点利息才可以”德拉科的手沿着裤腰向内伸去，隔着内裤捏了捏哈利的欲望“呵、已经硬了呢”  
哈利有些难耐的扭了扭身子，想要德拉科的怀里钻却又被毫不留情的推开“乖孩子，我要收取利息了”德拉科脱下他的裤子含住他的阴茎  
幽暗的巷子里顿时充满了急促的呼吸声和暧昧的水声，哈利紧紧咬着下嘴唇感受下身被包裹的快感，偶尔吐露一两声难耐的呻吟，双手紧紧扣住德拉科的后脑勺“唔……嗯……”  
德拉科眼神暗了暗，挺直腰身揪着哈利的衣领强迫他俯身和自己交换了一个有些咸腥的吻“嘘——小点声，你也不想招来什么不想干的人看我们做这种事吧”  
哈利紧忙闭住嘴巴，努力咽下自己的声音，就像一只备受惊吓的小松鼠。德拉科被这样纯情的哈利逗乐了，没想到如今恶魔里还有这么纯情的小恶魔，看来自己真的是捡了宝  
心情大好的德拉科并不介意给这个纯情的小恶魔多一些宠爱，他再次含住了哈利的阴茎上下舔弄，铃口吐出的白露被德拉科悉数卷入口中，仿佛在品尝着什么美味。  
初经人事的哈利感觉自己的神智都要被德拉科吸走了，没多久随着小腹一阵痉挛哈利颤抖着将浓稠的白浊射在德拉科的口中，德拉科有些诧异的挑起眉，盯着哈利的脸咽了下去  
“哎——你快吐了啊”哈利整个人都烧了起来“你、你……多脏啊”  
德拉科站了起来意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴唇“哪里脏了，明明是甜的”  
哈利小脸涨红，眼神飘忽小声嗫嚅道“我……我要走了”  
德拉科闻言将哈利抵在墙上，危险的笑道“怎么？自己舒服了就要跑吗？临阵脱逃可不是一个乖小恶魔应有的品性”  
“你怎么知道……”哈利微微瞪大了双眼“你、你……”  
德拉科伏在哈利的肩头笑的一抽一抽，再一次感叹自己居然捡到宝了“嗯，我不知道，你也没有露出自己的恶魔角”  
哈利吓得急忙抬手去摸，果然在头顶摸到了两个角状的凸起物。发现暴露身份的哈利一把掐住德拉科的脖颈，自以为恶狠狠的露出小獠牙“说！你到底想要怎么样”  
德拉科愣了片刻又笑了起来，侧着头又舔了舔哈利的喉结“想怎么样都可以吗？”  
哈利感觉自己的腿又软了，哼哼唧唧的推开德拉科的头“你、你起来”

德拉科一本正经的站直了身体，还随便帮哈利整理了一下裤腰“我起开了，可以了吗？”  
哈利有些困惑的歪了歪头，不明白眼前这个男人是个套路“你——”  
没等哈利说完，德拉科一把搂住哈利的腰消失在巷子里


	2. Into U 2

德拉科带着被自己的抢来的小恶魔瞬闪回了房间，一进屋压着哈利就滚到了床上“我什么？恶魔大人”  
哈利难为情的扭了扭身子，支支吾吾的不说话  
德拉科嗤笑了一声，重重的顶了下哈利的下体，舔着哈利的耳垂笑道“春宵苦短啊恶魔大人”  
哈利被德拉科舔的有些意动，一双小手在德拉科的腰带处乱摸“快点……”  
“呵”德拉科低头和哈利接吻，舌尖相互纠缠发出暧昧的水声，结束时两人身上仅剩下一条内裤遮身。德拉科牵着哈利的手抚在自己的欲望上“你看，他在为你疯狂”  
哈利闷哼了一声，配合着德拉科的动作上下套弄对方的坚挺，一双眼眼巴巴的看着德拉科发出无声的邀请  
德拉科难耐的舔了舔嘴角，俯身在哈利胸前舔咬吮吸，伸出手沿着内裤边伸进去上下套弄着，哈利有些委屈的扁扁嘴，一双手在德拉科身上胡乱摸，语气里带上了难耐的哭腔“快点嗯……嗯……”

德拉科‘啪’的一声打在哈利的胸前“真是一只饥肠辘辘的小狗”  
德拉科将哈利的腿抬起压倒了他的胸前，露出粉红色的后穴“真美”德拉科赞美着俯身吻了上去，小巧的舌尖湿润了后穴口后换成了自己的手指。哈利难耐的扭了扭身子想要吃进去更多，一双手胡乱套弄自己的阴茎  
德拉科看了眼早被情欲冲昏了头脑的小恶魔，眼神暗了暗，抽出自己的手指换成了自己的阴茎。被开扩过得后穴毫不费力的整根吞入，德拉科倒吸一口凉气，伏在哈利的耳边吹气“真紧……宝贝儿，你要把我夹断了”  
哈利满脸都是情欲的绯红，暗示性的动了动屁股催促德拉科动作，德拉科满意啄了口哈利的嘴唇，挺着腰身动了起来……  
“你出去……嗯……出去……”突然被顶到某点的哈利身子像触电一样一抖，尖声哭喊想让德拉科退出自己的身体，德拉科压住哈利冲着那点猛烈的撞击起来，每次抽插都带出不少液体……哈利被操弄的头皮发麻，不一会儿滚烫的白浊从他的铃口喷出，蹭到了德拉科的腹肌上，有些脱力的哈利软软的瘫在床上半天没有回过来神，一双翅膀无力的展开铺在床上……紧接着德拉科也俯身在哈利身上，低吼着将自己的白浊送到哈利的身体深处  
德拉科缓了缓神，抽出自己的下身，托着哈利的屁股坐了起来，让哈利趴靠自己的怀里，有一下没一下的抚摸哈利的翅膀。被抚摸的舒舒服服的哈利眯着眼睛无意义的哼哼着，一条小尾巴轻轻柔柔的蹭着德拉科小腿 

“呵、小狗”德拉科宠溺的捏了捏哈利的翅膀根，惹来哈利阵阵颤抖“别……唔……痒……”  
哈利有些生气的瞪着德拉科，小巧而尖锐的獠牙示威性的冲德拉科亮了亮“你在动我一下试试”  
德拉科噗呲一声乐了出来，恶劣的又捏了捏哈利的翅膀，哈利颤抖着身体没说话，突然俯身冲德拉科冲了过来咬住了他的脖子，尖利的獠牙刺破了德拉科的肌肤，哈利身后的翅膀有力的展开将两人牢牢的裹在其中——血契达成！！  
“你……”德拉科微微瞪大了双眼，没有想到哈利会突然选择和自己结契，他没来的及说完，肩胛骨处爆发一阵剧烈的疼痛，自德拉科身后展开一双巨大的、洁白的翅膀反客为主将两人连哈利的翅膀一起紧紧裹住  
哈利的笑容僵住了，没有想到自己心血来潮想要结契的人居然是一个天使，但血契已成，后悔也晚了

“你是天使”哈利干巴巴的说道  
“嗯……”德拉科讪讪的点了点“不过很快就不是了”  
“什么意思？”  
“被恶魔玷污了的天使是不配就在天堂的”德拉科一本正经朝哈利展示自己的翅膀——一缕似有似无的黑气紧紧环绕在德拉科的翅膀上，用他们天堂的人的话说就是:这个天使不再圣洁了，他要成为堕天使了，是我们的敌人  
哈利微微瞪大了双眼，没有想到对方居然如此厚颜无耻“你明明有能力自我净化”  
“我做不到，恶魔太强大了”德拉科目光炯炯的盯着哈利“所以……”  
“所以？”哈利有些木然的重复  
“所以、你要不要收留我”  
“……好”


End file.
